Dream Diary
by Rabbitzan
Summary: This is a super hot dream I had recently, sorry if comes out a bit um scrambled like eggs but um that's how dreams are... enjoy Ghirahim I mean.. well... yeah. M/M for anyone who is wondering Even though I am a female I dream about being a guy and well.. lemons.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghirahim he is his own demon, but I did have this dream, no idea why. This is an actual dream I had IRL even though some names and such are changed for the safety of RL people._

 _Author Note: Hey guys thought I would share a bit of my dream diary though some of the things will change in this. It will deviate from the original dream without deviating too far._

~.~

 **X—Chapter One—X**

 **The Dream of a Lifetime!**

~.~

I was a space traveler please don't ask me why, I am uncertain myself but there it was. Space and I passed by what appeared to be cake pop planets, again I have no idea why. Then I was thrust out of space toward a huge luscious forest but when I landed I landed like a cloud. The moment I landed I was taken in by the serene beauty all around me. There was birdsong, other sounds and waves were crashing nearby, it was a paradise of some kind. And then I was attacked, the wild-life itself struck out at me. Lizards charged and bit at me, snakes even came at me. I was bombarded and ushered out of the forest. Even the fish seemed to hate me, birds attacked from all directions. I felt fear, I was scared and running along the shore line until they all finally left me alone near a blue puddle. I held myself and looked around this new terrifying world with a respect I didn't know I could feel. They didn't want me here, I was the monster. I looked into the puddle but I saw no reflection upon it, was I a vampire? I looked down at my chest but my breast were absent, was I a boy? I grabbed my crotch just to be sure. I was a boy in this dream, a scared boy with no reflection on the water's surface and yet I could walk out in the daylight. _What kind of dream is this?_ I began to wonder.

I began to wander, carefully avoiding the wildlife who glared daggers at me. All of them watched me with eyes that told me I was the intruder. I wasn't wanted here, soon I came across a puzzle and a question. I found I was unable to make a complete answer that made any sense. Sadly I don't remember the puzzle or the words but I do know there were too many 'the's, 'a's and 'at's to make any sense of the sentence at all. I mean really what is "I don't the at the a" even mean? The answer is the only thing that really stuck because it was the only thing I kept seeing as I tried to solve it. I eventually gave up and wandered some more until I came across a moonlit bridge. It was so dark and beautiful almost as beautiful as the male who stalked me when I approached. He looked so familiar yet at that time I simply couldn't place who he was. But he terrified me, that beautiful figure I knew was a demon. The diamond pattern covering his clothes, to the diamond rock hanging from his ear. He looked less-than pleased to see an intruder and approached me like the animals had. I feared he too would attack me, so I shrunk away backing up as I did so until I was no longer on the bridge before making a run for it.

Eventually, I made it to what looked like a residential area that looked all too familiar from my past. The Belroads lived here, they were people I knew from my previous career in the military. James Belroad was still in my phone which I pulled out, and called him.

"This is James!" he answered cheerfully.

"James, it's me," I said. "Is it okay if I come over and hang out?"

"Sure, come on over!" he said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, I will." I couldn't wait to see him and his family again, it'd been ages after all. They were my best friends, or at least that is what I had known, or thought I knew at least. When I got there I knocked but no one answered, that's when I noticed the door was unlocked. If the door is unlocked someone has to be inside. "Hello?" I called out as I entered. No answer, so I began to look around, this was strange normally they would never leave the house unlocked when no one was home. Also why would he say sure if they aren't even home to begin with? I was so confused until I heard something downstairs, I walked out of the previous room only for them to spot me. Alice Belroad looked less-than-pleased.

"Did he say you could come in?" she asked accusingly. "Did you say he could come in?"

"No, he didn't," I said down-trodden. "I'm so sorry, He said I could come come over but when I got here I knocked and no one answered. I turned the knob on accident and found it unlocked. I shouldn't have come inside, I'm so sorry. I will leave now." I kept my head down and I left as everyone got settled into their everyday activities. No one followed me, I felt so alone in that moment. I walked all the way to what appeared to be my own house. My mind told me it was mine, but my logical side said I had never lived in a house like this before. I was about to go inside when someone called out.

"Hey," he said. I turned around to see James and his three boys? Why did the boys look so much older than before and why did James still look so young?

"We wanted to apologize for earlier," the oldest son said in a voice I didn't recognize. I backed away something wasn't right. I turned for the door but was grabbed by my arm and stopped.

"Please," the male voice said. There was something familiar about it that I couldn't place. I turned to see his youngest son but something was truly wrong, it was as though it were a disguise of a type but my mind said everything is normal. He may have been the youngest but he was way to tall and had too much beard to be considered a kid anymore. I sighed giving up and allowing those arms to wrap around me, he began to run his hands along my body thin slender fingers that didn't belong to such a disguise. I found myself growing excited and he grabbed my newly found manhood and stroked it strongly. I heard myself moan and then he was inside of my pushing deep into my backside, I could feel him pressing what I had called a button all my life deep inside. I couldn't help hearing a small ding every time he hit my prostate. I felt giddy and full, pleasure sang through every fiber of my being. I couldn't help but be happy to be experiencing this as though I too were a male. The one thing I had always wanted but could never have as a woman in real life. I felt myself cumming as he pushed into me so deeply I thought I might explode. It felt so good being pushed into and then being filled even more.

I think I briefly woke up and rolled over to my back at this point, pressing the pillow between my thighs a little tighter before falling back to sleep. It was at this point that I came back to the very same dream, only now I heard that voice that I recognized so well and thought tender thoughts as I approached where it was coming from. But the figure in the darkness was thinner than the youngest son from before. Suspicion laced my features and my heart as I watched him hide there. "Who is that hiding there and who is Riley?" I asked.

"No one, Riley is no one," the figure replied turning away. He briefly came into the light and even came up close with the disguise back in place and even acted a little silly on my behalf. My suspicions melted and I laughed at his antics. "Unfortunately, I do have to leave."

"Very well," I said moving closer to hug him. He moved away from me and my heart grew heavy. I put my arms down and hung my head, I couldn't help it, it hurt that we would share such a special moment and then he would suddenly become so distant. I walked back to the house with a brief goodbye, I opened the door and suddenly it was the next night and I was outside once more. I was still so sad that he had moved away from me that I wanted desperately to cry yet the tears wouldn't come. Why would he do that and then there were flowers in my face surprising me. I looked up to see that disguise smiling at me.

"Let me apologize for last night," he said. I gave him my best angry glare.

"They're beautiful but I can't just forgive you," I said. "I need you to be honest with me." His face fell and scratched the back of his neck.

"Very well, what do you want to know?" he asked, looking very serious.

"Who is Riley?" I asked.

"I am Riley," A voice from above us, suddenly we were on a moonlit bridge that looked all too familiar. No, had I never truly left? Was I deceived? If that is Riley? Then this male must be a servant of..

"Then you must be..." I said fear creeping up. The disguise melted away revealing an even worse realization, Ghirahim. I was scared but my heart told me I was in love with him, somewhere deep down I knew that this was a dream where he was supposed to be the villain and I was supposed to be terrified. But it didn't stop me from wanting to swoon at the sight of him. I don't know how many times I had wished I was Link and could just let Ghirahim have his way with me. But here he was in my dream and I was in his arms.

"You looked so sad after leaving your friends house," he said. "I wanted to put on a little play and… Can you forgive me?" I could feel myself melting already from such an uncharacteristic apology from such a hot villain. _Oh screw it,_ I finally decided as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How could I not?" I asked quietly. I love this demon, so much more than he truly knew. After all, he wasn't in my world and I wasn't in his at this time but I wanted to be. I wanted to be so close we were sharing every breath and I wanted to be devoured by him every night. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if I am truly sane with all the thoughts I have in my head, jeez. I felt his kiss and how my eyes fluttered shut and then he plunged his aching need deep inside of me. I moaned into the kiss and reveled in how hot and bothered he always made me, he was my biggest weakness and now he knows it.


End file.
